regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo's Return (Part 1)
Cosmo's Return (Part 1) is episode of The Normally Regular Show. Plot An familiar seedrian (From the Sonic X saga) returns as she gets to Earth to warn the heroes that they shall save the universe. Transcript The episode starts at the moon. Barranco: (See the Earth moving and sigh) Why must a villian like me always loose? Zelok: Are you okay my lord, you look a little S.A.D. Barranco: What does S.A.D stand for? Zelok: Slobbered and Dumped. Barranco: Well if only I can find a way to defe- (Sees shooting stars) What's with the meteors? Dark Oak: Not just meteors, shooting stars. Barranco: (Looks at a big shooting star) Wow a big shooting star, I wish the heroes would fall! Dark Oak: Um, my lord, I don't think it's one of them. Barranco: What do you mean!?!? At the park 6:00PM Zim: Gumball, what were ya doin? Gumball: I am looking at those meteors. (Pointing at the shooting stars) Zim: We have no time for meteors! (Suddenly a big one charged at them, but instead crashes into the bushes) Gumball: What was that? (The Amazing Zim Phoney music bye season 1 plays to see a familiar green seedrian out of her pod) Gumball: That's not a meteor! Zim: Then who the filth is she!?!?!? (They carried her while she was unconsious.) Zim: We have to carry her to help this, wierd looking plant like child thingy. Gumball: Right. (The next day.) Tails: Who is this? She looks familiar. Zim: How should we know!?!? We don't even know what this thing is. Gumball: So we don't know what planet she lives on. Tails: Sheesh, you don't have to yell. (Plant suddenly opens) Tails: Cosmo! Zim: You may know a familier face, but usually when I met one, before your own begins, it was an enemy and became the commander of the metarex, and these species also became new members of the Empire! Gumball: By the way, how did you know this plant girl? Tails: She's not evil! I have a past with her! (In Cosmo's dream) Cosmo: (In her dream) Tails, I marked by return to help the park heroes save the galaxy! (Suddenly, she was surrounded by Metarex forces.) Back to reality, Cosmo woke up from her dream. Cosmo: Tails, I returned for you. Tails: Cosmo, how did you got back? I thought you died after you sacraficed yourself to save the galaxy, seriously. Zim: When did she use to die? Gumball: Wait did she use to die before? Tails: The planet. She attached herself to the planet and told us to shoot her. Zim: Then what is she doing her back from the dead then!?!?!? Tails: Anyways Cosmo, how come you get revived? Cosmo: The Empire revived me thinking I was evil. Zim: Empire!?!?!? Are those guys pahetic morons!?!?!? Gumball: Well if they didn't know you were good, how did they manage to revive you? Tails: Well, it has been 9 years for now. (Suddenly, a blast hit the ground) Cosmo: Perhaps there is no need for explanaton yet. (Outside) Barranco: So this might be the crash empire escape pod that must of fell on Earth which made me confused as a meteor last night, eh? Tak: Of course my lord, it appears that Cosmo must have escaped after she fooled us that she's evil while fooling al of us with her special power! Barranco: Tak, while I detail this crashed Empire pod to she if she have left anyting with her, go find her for me. Tak: Of course my lord, come on Mimi. Mimi: Yes my master. (Follows Tak) (Back inside, Tak and Mimi break in Pops' house) Tak: Now let's find Cosmo! (With Zim, Gumball, Tails, and Cosmo) Cosmo: They're trying to find me. Zim: Cosmo, Tails, hide in the closet while me and Gumball can deal with the Empire. (After Cosmo and Tails hide in the closet, Tak and Mimi approached) Tak: Now tell us, where is Cosmo!?!?!? (Holds her Irken Handy Gun) Zim: Show us your words! Tak: MIMI, TORTUE GUMBALL WIE I DEAL WITH ZIM!! Mimi: I obey. (Chokes Gumball with her claw hand) (Tak shoots Zim's PAK) Zim: My PAK!!!! Its destroyed! Tak: Are you ready to get shot, or suffer of 10 minutes to death without your PAK? Zim: Actually, I cannot stay like this in 10 minutes... Tak: Perhaps option number 1 stands as the correct one. (Shoots her Irken Handy Gun) Zim: Thats not what I mea- (Got knocked away while being shot in the chest) Tak: How does it feel to be defeated now, Zim? Mimi, how is Gumball? Mimi: He still won't talk my master. (Chokes Gumball harder) Gumball: (Choked) I..sill..can't- (Passes out while suffering from choking) Tak: Lets split up to se if they are somewhere. (The two split up and left, Tails and Cosmo got out of the closet.) Tails (whisper): You need to be very quiet. (Gir in dog disguise approached and open the closet) Gir (in dog disguise): Hi Tails, who's your new friend? Cosmo (whisper): Gir, can you please be quiet? Gir (in dog disguise): Why? Tak: (Off scene) Wait a mintue, did I hear something? Gir (in dog disguise) HI TAK!!! (Waving his arm) Tak: Gir!?!?!? Gir (In dog disguise): If you have been wondering where the two are, they are atthe taco land! Tak: I don't believe in this thing, MIMI!! Stop him! Mimi: Yes my master. (Use her claw to bounch off Gir and Open the closet doors) Tak: Let's attack! (Tak and Mimi suddenly fall to the ground) Tails: Nate! Nate: No time to talk! We need to revive Zim and Gumball! Tak's PAK legs came out from the hole as Tak holding Mimi got out Tak: Aw, no you don't! (Shoots Nate) (Tails and Cosmo got to somehwere safe) Tails: So how were you revived? Cosmo: It happened a few days ago. (Scene changes to a flashback of the remains of Cosmo) Cosmo:(Narrating) My remains were captured by an Empire fleet. They planned to revive me as they believe that I was bad. After that succeeded they knew that I wasn't good. (Scene switches to Cosmo being brainwashed while strapped in a chair while watching a hypno screen) I was being brainwashed until, the soul of my mother saved me and I escape to Earth while preparing to warn the heroes. (Flashback ends) Cosmo: So that's how I was back from my death to return. (Suddenly, someone choked Tails with a PAK leg, figure revealed to be Tak.) Tak: Alright Cosmo, if you don't surrender, I will kill your friend for eternity! (Cosmo suddenly starts fighting Tak and starts killing Tak) Cosmo: (Heavy breathing) Let just, get out of here. Tails and Cosmo left, camera moves to Tak's closed eye, sudennly it opens, revealing herself a survivor At the surgery level on Anthony's underground base Anthony: Can these Empire give up!?!?!? (Sees Tails and Cosmo holding dead bodies of Gumball, Zim, and Nate) Hey Tails, who's your friend? Tails: Quick, Anthony! Can you revive them!? Cosmo, are you OK? Anthony: Well this may not be easy...but I shall try my best. Later, Anthony put a new living cell in Gumball's throat, Anthony fixed Zim's PAK and placed it on Zim's body, and he fixed the blood from Nate's body. Anthony: Now they should be back for any moment. (Zim, Gumball, and Nate wake up) Cosmo: They're back! Nate: Ugh... I feel like I had something shot in my butt. Tails: Cosmo, can I tell you something? Gumball: I wonder what i was doing here, before i was back. Zim: Why am i back to life while waiting to die for a long long time, to go toIrken heaven!?!? Cosmo: Anyways yes what is it that you want to tell me? Tails: Uh... I.. I don't think you might want to know. (Cosmo kisses Tails) Zim: What a perfect space romance. Gumball: That is lovely. Anthony: Aww thats so cute. (Gir suddenly appeared while falling down) Zim: Gir, where did you come from? Gir (in dog disguise): Well after Mimi pushed me down, I fell into some explosens knocking me off, then I was bounced off by a giant lady made of a statue, and fell in the underground elevator that looked like a trash can. Zim: Well, Cosmo, Tails, you be will be with me, Gumball, Gir, and Nate. Anthony, you guys stay here that way the Empire won't find you. (At Zim's House) Zim: Alright now that we arrived here, Tails and Cosmo, you two stay here that way you can guard the door, and you and Gumball, you can visit me at my base underground that is attached to the house. Zim goes to elavate in the toilet, Gir elevate in a trash can, and Gumball elevate in the sphere toilet that leads them to Zim's underground base. Zim: Okay, now our buisness shall began. Skoodge: Hey Zim. Zim: Hey Skoodge, you remeber the time we were irken friends? Skoodge: Yes...we still are, why? Zim: Thats why I invited you here. (Minimoose makes a squeak noise) Zim: Good idea Minimoose, we must have ideas. Back with Tails and Cosmo, in Zim's house above Zim's underground base. Tails: Cosmo, I think Tak is still alive, over. Cosmo: Tails, how did she survived? Tails: I having a feeling. Back in Zim's underground base, Zim was contacting the tallest. Zim: My tallest, I have some news, a familiar... girlfriend of Tails (Tails growls in frustration) has returned from the dead as she was revived by the Empire mistakely. So now, Cosmo will be the ultimate weapon to help us all. Red (Tallest): Sounds great, Zim. Purple (Tallest): Yes, Zim, sounds very great. (Scene switches to the Massive) Red (Tallest): Hey, do you really think the mysterious friend is Cosmo? Zim: (Transmission) She is. Tails: (Transmission) Wait a minute, we aren't going to kill her again, are we? Purple (Tallest): Nope, but you can shoot Skoodge instead. Zim: (Transmission) My tallest are right, we need to make Skoodge a sacrifice. Skoodge: (Transmission) Because I was short and ugly. Purple (Tallest): Thats why we were trying to kill him. Red (Tallest): So this will create a shield around Earth to blocked from being Invaded by the Empire. Purple (Tallest): So we will meet you there. (The transmission ends.) Purple (Tallest): Are we really gonna meet them there? Red (Tallest): Duh, thats our only chance. Remeber the time before this series that's, we tried to kill him after he attempted to be conqurer of Planet Blorch? Purple (Tallest): Yeah, these were good times. (In space) Nate: I upgraded my metal baseball bat to make it work in space. Skoodge: I not really sure it is a best I-.(Got blowed away while being hit by the metal baseball bat while screaming, and exploded to death while in Earth's atmosphere, as his exploded corpse turned into a force shield) Red (Tallest): Finally. Purple (Tallest): Gone for good. Zim: I am gonna miss that Irken. Gumball: Me too Zim. (While at the moon) Zelok: My lord, Cosmo has managed to escape. Barranco: Darn, well I guess we should get the heart of the park. Zelok: About that my lord, it is even missing and not at the park. Barranco: WHAT!?!?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!? (3 Days ago) Pops: I like this heart of the park, maybe I could keep it for 5 days. (Scene switches back to the present) Barranco: No matter, we can find it ourselves and- Empire Navigator: My lord, we got bad news. Earth is somehow being shielded. Barranco: (Sees Earth being covered in force shield) That might have been the heroes doing, we shall take down this shield at once. Troops: Yes sir. The End? Teaser *'Tails': Thank goodness. Now Cosmo is back she is now joining with us. *'Sonic': Yeah. That's great. By the way... *'Knuckles': On to the next preview. *'Cosmo': Tails, we need to so something, if those Rabbids and their Empire find the main point that Skoodge crashed landed, and if they destory it, Earth is doomed. *'Tails': Don't worry, they won't find it. Besides, they need a source to get to the heart of the park, and they don't have that source. *'Knuckles': The Normally Regular Show! Cosmo's Return (Part 2)! Look forward to the next one too! Trivia This is the second time a crossover character returns. First it was Tak's return. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes